Conquisterra
Conquisterra is a nation in Osfractus, bordered by Burmone, Eckhadam, Jiebnon, Raines and Vincento. History Conquisterra was first settled by nomadic hunter-gatherers some 20,000 years ago. Agriculture emerged by about 5,000 years ago, and after uniting various warring factions King Lingbo formed the Lingbowian Empire which lasted from about 500 BCE to 200 CE, after which the once advanced empire renowned even today for its elaborate architectural achievements disintegrated once more into numerous factions. Over the next centuries the region came to be dominated by Solians, who ruled until 617 CE, when the Yitteric Runk backed an uprising by the Lingbowians against the Solians which proved successful. The Lingbowians became import allies of the Yitteric Runk, providing expertise in the inland areas known for their very difficult terrain. The Lingbowians became lavishly rich as they brought silver mined by inland tribes to the Yitterics. The Yitteric Runk fell into disarray, however, after successive raids by the Sabbaroons on Yitter, and the Empire began to collapse. Emperor Taska fled to Lingbow in 988 CE, and although initially well received, the loyalty of the Lingbowian people was split between the Yitterics and Linbowians, and civil war ensued. All-out war lasted well over a century, and when the conflict finally ended a convoluted feudal system had appeared in its place. Local warlords vied for power, and the central authority that had made the great ancient cities was non-existent. Lingbow was divided and ripe for conquering. In 1433 Gyren explorer Marcus Valmin made a journey to what is now Conquisterra. During that voyage he documented many aspects of Lingbowian life, as well as the many riches of the region. The tales of riches were enough to entice the Gyren crown, which sent a fleet of ships in 1435 to further explore and advance commercial interests. Though they did not find as much gold as they want, they found huge amounts of another commodity; slaves. As they moved inland, Gyren explorers demonstrated advanced Centralian technology to in some cases woe local feudal rulers, and in other cases to scare them into submission. In either case tribute was paid in the form of slaves, and the brutal trade was established in the region. In the 1500s a long-time rivalry between Gyre and Santobrillo boiled over, and war ensued. The Santobrillans, promising greater autonomy to local rulers, won many of them over, and ousted the Gyrens. The land was the renamed "Conquisterra," meaning "Conquered Land," as this was the first major colony of the fledgling Santobrillan Empire. Under the Santobrillans Conquisterran society quickly split into three tiers: the Santobrillans, minority Runks and majority Lingbowians. Runkian princes enjoyed the protection of the Santobrillan Army, and in turn provided slaves from their territory, almost exclusively from the subjugated Lingbowians. Repeated previous but small slave revolts resulted in a bloodbath from 1611-1614 as Runkians and Santobrillans cracked down on the Lingbowians. Reprisals were widespread and brutal, and many were interned in wretched camps were they often worked to death. Many Santobrillan troops who had seen the barbarism first hand became ardent supports of the Radicals' cause in the Santobrillan Revolution. Category:IC Category:Airedalandian Commonwealth Nations